Treachery
by allybz
Summary: Evangeline Calloway left her life in Beijing behind to fulfill her destiny in New York. When Clary Fairchild boulders into her life, everything that Evie has ever known is thrown into disarray. With her world at war, loyalties are tested and Evie must fight for what she believes in. All the while learning that the treachery of demons is nothing compared to the betrayal of an angel.
1. Prologue

**\- 1998 -**

In the South-eastern most part of Beijing, China a young girl, who could not have been older than eight or nine, ran at full pelt across the large courtyard. In her right hand, a seraph blade which glowed with heavenly light, and in her left, the golden pocket watch she had been tasked with retrieving. Her feet moved quickly, her steps soundless as though she weren't even touching the floor as she moved and despite the exertion, her breathing was steady and calm. Above her, a figure followed, jumping from roof top to rooftop in pursuit of the young shadowhunter. Evangeline's assailant was fast, although not fast enough, and within moments she had ascended the steps to the Imperial Vault of Heaven, coming to a rather abrupt halt when she reached the top.

"Ha!" Evangeline grinned triumphantly, spinning on her heel and turning to face the cloaked figure that had been following her. Her blade was still brandished, and she held the gold chain of the pocket watch tightly, ever cautious of an attack from all angles. She wasn't about to let this slip through her hands quite so easily.

"Very impressive Evangeline, and in record timing too…" The voice came from the man who had jumped down from the roof of the nearest building, landing effortlessly no more than two feet in front of the young girl. Evie didn't flinch as he landed; instead she beamed proudly up at the man before her.

Lawrence Calloway removed the hood of his cloak, revealing beneath it a head of dark hair not too dissimilar to the young shadowhunter's in front of him. He held out his hand for the pocket watch, and after a moment's thought, Evie surrendered it to him, a small flash of disappointment etching itself upon her rounded features at the realisation that she was not able to keep her trophy. Lawrence tucked the watch into the pocket of the robe he was wearing and then turned away from Evangeline, addressing the dark and empty courtyard.

"If you'd all be so kind as to reveal yourselves…" He announced to what seemed to be no one in particular, before glancing back towards Evie and winking.

Within seconds the courtyard came to life as the various shadowhunters that filled it de-glamoured themselves. Evie counted them as they did so; _ten, twenty_ … _more than thirty_ shadowhunters now stood in the courtyard of the Temple of Heaven, every single one of them smiling proudly up at her, their newest soldier. It became obvious to Evangeline at this point, that she had not only been tasked with evading one assailant, but countless, and on realising that she had succeeded in this she stood up a little straighter, her chest puffed up with pride.

Addressing the crowd, Lawrence Calloway extended his arms outwards as she spoke. "It has been a number of years since a Nephilim child lived within the walls of this institute, and I would like to personally thank you all for accepting both myself, and my daughter," he beckoned Evie to step forward, placing a strong hand on her shoulder as he did so "Evangeline into your home nine years ago." Around the courtyard there were small murmurs of response as the shadowhunters that surrounded the two Calloway's nodded in agreement. "After her trial tonight, it is my belief and I hope all of yours, that Evangeline has proven herself worthy of her birth right and confirmed her readiness to join the ranks here at the Beijing Institute."

The crowd erupted into a chorus of cheers of both agreement and of congratulations. It was very rare for a child to be brought up at the Beijing Institute, and Evangeline Mae Calloway had been the first for generations. Her mother, Qiaolian Calloway had been appointed head of the institute when she was pregnant with her daughter, and as a result, Evie had been the first child born at the institute for centuries. Whilst she had no siblings of her own, the other inhabitants of the Beijing Institute had made up her extended family; she had lived with them, trained with them and grown up amongst some of the most foreboding shadowhunters that China had to offer. She was mature beyond her years due to having spent very little time with children her own age, but with that maturity came wisdom, intelligence and a fierce sense of determination to be the very best.

As the cheers died down, Lawrence spoke again. "So with that in mind, I hope you will all join my family tomorrow night for Evangeline's rune ceremony, but as for this evening," he retrieved the pocket watch from his robe and pressed down on the small golden button on the top. The watch glowed, an enkeli rune emblazoned on the front of it, before the face was revealed. Allowing the golden chain to slip slowly through his fingers Lawrence dropped the pocket watch into Evie's ready and open palms. "It is time for bed."

Lawrence Calloway guided his daughter through the crowds, smiling proudly as he did so. Whilst they walked, shadowhunters of all ages came to congratulate the Beijing Institutes youngest recruit.

"Congratulations Evangeline…"

"I am so proud…"

"We always knew you'd grow into a fine young shadowhunter."

That night, as Lawrence Calloway tucked his daughter into bed she begged him to retell her favourite bedtime story. Although only ceremoniously, this was Evangeline's last night as a child and so after calling his wife in to sit down beside him, Lawrence agreed to his only child's request.

He recounted tales of the New York Institute, one which was established much more recently than the institute Evangeline had been born in, but had been opened, and ran for many years afterwards by multiple generations of Calloway's. Until nine years ago, there had always been a Calloway living in the New York Institute, and in the centuries gone by the Calloway's had made quite a name for themselves in the Americas as some of the strongest and most formidable shadowhunters there were. Lawrence told Evangeline of angels and demons, of great wars and terrible losses. He finished his story with one of true love, a young shadowhunter, travelling from Beijing on Clave business that met and fell in love with the acting head of Institute at the time. The pair had been quick to marry, and when Qiaolian Calloway was offered the chance to return home to run an institute of her own, her husband, and the father of her unborn child, was more than happy to leave his home in New York and travel with her. Whilst it had been difficult to leave the only home he had ever known and his family heritage behind, with Valentine Morgenstern's uprising, and the accords in New York on the brink of collapse, Lawrence had not spared New York a second glance as he and his wife had portalled to the Temple of Heaven and the wondrous architecture of the Beijing Institute.

"I'm going to go there one day," Evie announced sleepily after her father had finished the story, one which he had told her countless times in the past. Her parents exchanged a glance, despite having heard the story numerous times before, this was the first time Evangeline had ever given any indication of her desire to leave the institute in which she was born. Evie yawned, her eyes fluttering to a close. "I'm going to be the head of the New York Institute, you'll see…" And with that, she drifted soundly off to sleep, her last night of innocence washing over her in a soft wave.

* * *

 **\- 2000 -**

"You really think Maryse and Robert Lightwood are up to running the New York Institute?" Qiaolin asked her husband, her voice hushed as not to draw the attention of her eleven year old daughter who was studying her runes in the next room. She cast a glance towards Evangeline, whose hair was tied up messily as she scrutinised the pages in front of her. Despite being only eleven years old, Evangeline Calloway was more skilled a shadowhunters than some of the more senior inhabitants of the Beijing Institute where she lived, and this showed in the sheer number of runes that littered her skin already despite her young age. "…and what do you think they're doing, first Jonathan, and then that Cartwright girl and now they're wanting us to send Evangeline over."

"I really do." Lawrence nodded, pouring his wife a small cup of tea that had been brewing for the past couple of minutes, an old family recipe on his wife's side that had been passed down for many centuries. "…and whilst I don't know their motives, I think we should take them up on their offer, she's old enough to make her own decisions and she has wanted this since the day of her rune ceremony."

"Yes, but the silent brothers said-"

Lawrence held up a solitary finger, cutting off his wife before she could finish her sentence. "For once my love put what the silent brother's prophesised that day behind you, just for a moment. Look at her," he nodded towards the next room where Evie now had her stele in her mouth as she practiced an eidetic memory rune on her forearm, tracing it with her finger. "She is _strong_ , and wise beyond her years. I think it would be foolish of us to deny her this. Besides, if she does not like it, she can always come home."

"That's my worry..." Qiaolin sighed. "She is so like you that I know she won't want to come home. New York City is in her blood, I fear that if we let her leave us she may never come back."

"…and if we don't, if we refuse the Lightwoods offer and somewhere down the line she finds out what we have done, she may never forgive us for it."

* * *

 **\- 2005 -**

"Are you really sulking over this Evangeline?"

" _Evie_." Alec Lightwood was corrected so quickly by Evie Calloway that he had almost failed to see her lips move, certain that she had thrown her voice or simply taken to using a recording of herself to correct something that people so often got wrong. It would save her both time and effort if she did choose to take the route of the latter option. He smirked, which earned him a glare. There were only a handful of people that Evie allowed to call her by her full name, the first being her parents, the second Robert and Maryse, and on the odd occasion her trainer, Hodge Starkweather, depending how she was feeling on the day. Usually Alec Lightwood fell under the category of 'people who could call Evie by her full name, if and only if, she was not pissed off at them' but unfortunately for Alexander, today was one of the very rare days that she was, in fact, pissed off at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry, _Evie_." Alec held his hands up in mock surrender, and made certain to emphasise her name as he spoke. "But by the angel are you serious? You are honestly angry at me? Today of all days?"

This particular day was of the utmost for Alexander, the day he and Jace were to undergo their parabatai ceremony, binding themselves to one another for years to come with a ritual almost as old as shadowhunters themselves. Despite her obvious reservations about the pairing, namely that Alec was desperately in love with Jace, too scared to admit it to anyone but Evie and certainly not ready to reveal it to the Clave, Evangeline was truly happy for both Alexander and Jonathan. She had lived in New York since she was eleven years old, she had trained beside the boys and Alec's younger sister Isabelle ever since she had arrived, and had formed close bonds with all of them, particularly Alec who she deemed to be one of her closest friends. It wasn't that she didn't believe that they were suited as parabatai, nor did she not believe that together Jace and Alec could truly be a force to be reckoned with; it was that she was _jealous_.

"I'm not angry at you." She muttered irritably, finally dragging her gaze from the floor to look Alec in the eye.

"Is it because Anya has had to go back to Chicago?" Alec asked knowingly, giving Evie a sad sort of look, one that made her want to punch him for being so smug.

Anya Cartwright, was Evangeline's very best friend, and had been since near enough the moment that she had portalled to New York from her previous home at the Beijing Institute. The two were fierce friends, loyal beyond reason, and something to behold whenever they were together. They had been training alongside Alexander and Jonathan to become parabatai, and would likely have been undergoing their own ceremony today had Anya not had to return to the Chicago Institute a couple of months ago following a family emergency. Evie didn't doubt that hers and Anya's ceremony would take place, but her sense of pride and competitive nature left her bitter that they hadn't done it first.

"No," Evie barefaced lied. "But speaking of Anya, it's lucky that she did have to go back when she did, because you and I both know we'd have kicked yours and Jace's asses in the trials." Alec smiled and Evie grinned back, her bitterness ebbing away with each passing moment. She reached up, adjusting the collar of the shirt that Alec looked extraordinarily uncomfortable in so that it was no longer sticking up at a jaunty angle. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked quietly, not making eye contact with Alec as she spoke.

Alec cleared his throat, every muscle in his body tensing as he listened to the words of his best friend. His defences went up almost as quickly as the wards that protected the institute did and he took hold of Evie's wrists, gently lowering them from his collar and returning them to her sides. "I'm sure, why wouldn't I be sure?" The way his voice cracked as he spoke told Evangeline all she needed to know and she smiled at him sadly.

"I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into, this is a forever sort of deal Alec."

"Me and Jace are forever." He commented dryly.

"I know that," she sighed, "and if it's what you want, and you're certain of it, then you know I am here for you every step of the way."

Alec pulled her into a hug, and the pair stood there silently for a short while, losing themselves in their own thoughts. Thoughts of the days coming events and the future that would unfold as a result of them. They only prised themselves apart from one another when Isabelle entered the room, letting Alec know that it was time and that everyone was ready for him.

When Alec left the room, Evie linked her arm through Isabelle's and followed after him. "Did you speak to him? About, well you know." Izzy asked in a hushed voice.

Evie nodded slowly, although Alec had never explicitly told his sister about the feelings he harboured for Jace, she had picked up on them almost as quickly as Evangeline had, she was perceptive in that way. "I did, and this is what he wants."

"You're a good friend Eve's, I don't know what we'd have done if you hadn't moved here."

"You'd all have died on that first mission in Brooklyn, that's what would have happened."

Isabelle laughed, earning herself a glare from her mother as they entered the ceremony room. "You're probably right." She whispered a response.

"You know damn well I'm right."

* * *

 **A/N: Here I am again, starting a new fic even though I have multiple ongoing but oh well what can you do. Here is the prologue for Treachery, my new Shadowhunters fic featuring my OC Evie Calloway. I have been working on Evie and her story for around about a year now, and I am absolutely head over heels in love with her and her character. I really hope you enjoyed the prologue to this fic, and getting to know a little about Evie's background. Please review/fave if you enjoyed this and would like to see more of Evie and her story and if people are interested and want to read more, I will hopefully be back again soon with Chapter 1! Thank you so much for reading, Ally x**


	2. Caught A Ghost

**\- 6th July 2008 -**

"Come now Evangeline, it's like you're not even trying." Hodge Starkweather commented with a smirk. It was Evie's eighteenth birthday and he had woken her early, marching her down to the training room before the sleep had even been rubbed from her dark eyes. They'd been sparring ever since and now stood opposite one another, chests heaving with exertion and sweat glistening on their rune covered skin.

"Are you kidding me?" Evie gasped, ducking just in time to dodge a flying punch and flashing Hodge a smug smile when she straightened up, she may still have been half asleep and was still yet to have her first coffee of the morning, but her reflexes were as impeccable as ever. "We've been at this for hours." She whined, pouting her bottom lip ever so slightly. Hodge's gaze flickered to it for a fraction of a second before he shifted it elsewhere.

"Demons don't wait for you to roll out of bed at 2pm, Evangeline…" Hodge quipped, turning away from her momentarily as he walked across the room, removing his tshirt as he walked and tossing it onto a chair on top of his sweater which he had discarded almost immediately after entering the room.

Evie bit her tongue, choosing not to correct him for using her full name. With most people, the use of her full name came part and parcel with a chastising of some sort, but not Hodge, the way Hodge said her name was completely different. He didn't say it with disdain, or with any sort of irritation. Instead he said it softly, as though he were taking care with every syllable. Hodge Starkweather spoke her name like it was his favourite word in all of existence, and every time he did it Evie got a feeling in the pit of her stomach that turned her legs to jelly and made every hair on her body stand on end. Something which she only just about managed to hide, although she was pretty sure he noticed it, he was a particularly perceptive shadowhunter after all.

With his back turned, Evie allowed herself a silent moment. One in which she wasn't a shadowhunter, trained to always be on guard and ready for the next attack, which could come at any moment from anywhere. Instead, she was a girl who had just turned eighteen, who happened to be in the same room with a particularly attractive, and only partially clothed, man. Her dark eyes drank him in, from the defined muscles of his back, to the runes that littered almost every inch of his skin. Completely caught up in the same fantasies she'd daydreamed about for years, Evie wasn't quick enough to look away before Hodge turned back to face her. There was a moment of eye contact, where neither of them dared to blink. The room fell so silent that Evie felt as though she could hear her blood pumping through her veins and she was certain the temperature raised by at least a couple of degrees. However, almost as quickly as the moment had come about, it ended when Hodge tore his gaze from hers and moved to pick up his weapon of choice, the chakrams.

He ran at her then, at full speed and without holding back an ounce of his strength. Evie watched him carefully, planting her feet firmly on to ground and holding her own until the very last second when she twisted her upper body, dodging his advances and tripping him in the process. Hodge stumbled, and fell to his knees, dropping his weapons. Taking his moment of weakness as her own moment to strike, Evie placed her right foot between his legs and planted a hand firmly on one of his shoulder. She kicked at his knees, and pushed down hard on his shoulder so that he now lay flat on his back. She pinned his each of his arms to the floor with either one of her knees which were placed snugly at either side of his waist, her hands palms down against the ground inches from his face.

Evangeline's breathing was perfectly steady, unlike Hodge's whose caught in his throat as she leant down towards him, so that her dark hair, which had been tied back into a French plaint fell forwards and the ends of it tickled at the skin of his face. Evie could feel the way his chest rose and fell heavily between her legs and although she couldn't be sure whether this was due to exertion and the shock of suddenly being pinned to the ground by someone much smaller than he was, or for a different reason entirely, she didn't really care.

Hodge strained his neck, leaning upwards and for a second Evie thought he might kiss her, but in the same movement he freed his right hand from its pinned position beneath her knee and double tapped the floor in surrender. Evie raised a shaped brow in silent challenge, and when she was met with a steely expression she gave in and shuffled backwards, sitting back on her haunches and tilting her head to the side ever so slightly.

"…and so the student becomes the master." She mused, bowing her head and bringing her hands together as though in prayer as she spoke.

Hodge scoffed. "Hardly, that was luck, I was distracted."

"Distracted?" She raised a brow again and could've sworn she saw the hints of a blush peppering Hodge's defined cheekbones. "Or maybe, I'm just better than you now. I wasn't gonna stay that little kid from China forever you know."

"Believe me," Hodge sat up, "I know you're not."

"Ahem," a voice from the far side of the training room caused both Hodge and Evie to whip their heads towards its owner. At the sight of Isabelle Lightwood, leaning casually against the doorframe Hodge's expression turned to one of embarrassment laced with just a hint of guilt, like the child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Evie on the other hand, grinned like a Cheshire cat and clambered up from her seated position on Hodge's lap and bounded towards Izzy. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Isabelle smirked.

"What?" Evie questioned with genuine innocence, glancing towards Hodge who sat bemused on the floor, no longer looking at the girls but instead dead ahead of him, as though he were contemplating something existential. "No, nothing, training. I, I will have you know my dear Isabelle, just flattened Hodge's ass."

"Oh I'll bet you did." Izzy mused with another sly smirk, watching Hodge carefully over Evie's shoulder. "But if you're all finished here birthday girl, we're needed upstairs. Mom has a mission for me, you and the boys, a wolf gone rogue down town. Apparently he's attacked a couple of mundanes."

"Awesome!" Evie exclaimed, and Izzy pulled a face. "But terrible, obviously, those poor muggles probably scared to death thinking 'winter is coming' and the Starks have sent direwolves after them or something…"

"I…" Izzy was positively flummoxed. "Have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Eve's." Something that, when it came to Evangeline Calloway, was not entirely uncommon.

Evie rolled her eyes, ignoring Isabelle's comment and motioning with her head that they should leave. Izzy didn't need telling twice, and pushed up off of the door fame that she had been leaning on and headed down the corridor towards the elevator that would take them upstairs to the Ops Centre where Alec and Jace were no doubt already waiting for them.

Before following after her friend, Evie turned towards Hodge, who had managed to get himself to his feet and was half way through pulling his tshirt over his head once again, as their training session was clearly over. "Hey," Evie called out to him just as his head emerged from the hole in his black tshirt, his blonde hair dishevelled and falling messily in front of his eyes.

Hodge ran a hand through his sandy hair, pushing it back and out of his face. "Hmm?"

Evie smiled, "I just wanted to say thank you for this morning, even if you did forget my birthday."

"I didn't forget." Hodge mused as he retrieved a small box from the front pocket of the grey hoodie he'd discarded on a chair hours ago.

Evie's eyes widened at the sight of the small black velvet box and she held her breath as Hodge walked towards her. She hesitated for a second when he presented it to her, unsure whether she should even be accepting a gift from him at all. On the one hand, he was her teacher and had been for a number of years, accepting a gift from a teacher could be seen as inappropriate, and certainly unusual. Whilst on the other hand, with all the time that they'd spent training together, she by now considered Hodge Starkweather to be one of her closest friends, a confidante that she would happily pour her heart and soul out to should she need to, and if Alec or Jace were offering her a gift, she wouldn't think twice before accepting it. With that in mind she took the box from Hodge's open palm, and opened it carefully. Inside was a necklace, with a small onyx angelic rune pendant, it was simple but beautiful, much like Evangeline herself.

"Happy birthday Evangeline." There he went, saying her full name again like it was the most precious thing on earth, making Evie's stomach do backflips. He picked up the delicate chain and motioned for her to pull her hair back. Evie obliged, lifting up her French plait so that Hodge could place the chain around her neck and tie it at the back. When he was finished she let her hair down and glanced down towards the pendant which sat just shy of the top of her own angelic rune which was emblazoned in what looked to be black ink on her chest.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

Hodge gave her a small nod, dropping his arms to his sides and pushing his hands into his pockets. "You should go, they'll be waiting for you upstairs."

Evie nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later for the debriefing right?" She asked hopefully.

"You will, it's not like I've got anywhere else to be." His words were said with just a hint of bitterness, something he'd never been able to shake when talking about his inability to leave the New York Institute. Hodge had been bound to stay within the walls of the Institute years ago after being outed as one of Valentine's circle members. Maryse and Robert Lightwood had been outed as much the same, and yet they found themselves the heads of the Institute, free to come and go as they pleased. Hodge was seen as little more than a glorified babysitter and history teacher for the Institutes younger inhabitants, and whilst he did enjoy the company of some of them, namely the dark haired shadowhunter that stood before him, he did desperately crave his freedom.

Rather than get drawn into another debate about how it really could be a lot worse for Hodge, Evie chose to instead back out of the training room slowly before running to catch up with Isabelle who had waited for her by the elevator.

The Lightwood girl clocked Evie's new accessory almost immediately, having a keen eye for these sorts of things, and a sixth sense for anything that even remotely smacked of romance and she gave Evie a knowing look as she called the elevator down to them. "It's very you." She commented nonchalantly.

"Hmm?" Evie glanced down at the pendant, fingering at it before giving Isabelle a pointed look. "Shut up Iz, it's just a necklace."

Isabelle was going to point out that Hodge had failed to get her a gift when she'd turned sixteen a couple of months ago, but instead kept silent and stepped into the elevator alongside Evangeline.

The pair rode up to the Ops Centre in a comfortable silence, and when the elevator doors slid open they were met by Jace and Alec, both of whom stood in the exact same pose, with similar expressions etched upon their handsome features.

"Morning…" Evangeline greeted them both as her and Isabelle stepped out of the elevator and into the main entrance of the Institute.

Jace nodded a quick hello, before turning to talk to Isabelle. Whilst Alec, whose expression was usually brooding and uninterested, gave Evie a warm smile and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Happy birthday Eve's." He mumbled into her hair.

Evie returned the hug before pulling away and linking her arm through Alec's, guiding him towards his mother who stood at one of the workstations, a 3D map of down town Manhattan displayed in front of her.

When they neared his mother, Alec instinctively pulled his arm from Evie's grasp and stood up a little straighter. Acting differently around his parents and Jace was something that Alec had done for years, and was something that Evie found incredibly sad to witness, but was also something that she daren't bring up with Alexander, not until he was ready. Whilst she was close with Isabelle and Jonathan, and always would be, Alec was her closest friend within the institute, and she would never do anything to jeopardise that.

Alexander and Evangeline were rivals. They were the same age, had both grown up the children of prominent clave members, with surnames that carried great respect in the shadowhunter world, and one day one of them would single-handedly run the New York Institute. Despite this, they were friends, best friends at that, and there were no lengths that they wouldn't go for one another. Evie would die for Alec Lightwood and she didn't doubt he'd do the same for her. It was for that reason, that rather than protest that he was pushing her away, instead she moved to stand opposite Maryse at the other side of the work station.

"Well good morning Evangeline, it's good of you to drag yourself out of bed to join us." Maryse announced as her son and Evie positioned themselves around the table. Jace scoffed at his adopted mothers comment and Evie shot him a glare.

"Sorry…it won't happen again." Evie didn't even bother to explain that she'd been up since the crack of dawn, as Maryse would no doubt have questions regarding Hodge and Evie's private training sessions which Evie didn't want to have to answer.

Turning back to the map, Maryse Lightwood enlarged an area of downtown Manhattan. "We last tracked the rogue wolf to the TriBeca area, not far from Rockefeller Park." She explained, pointing out the area on the map despite the fact that the four teenagers that surrounded her knew New York better than Maryse Lightwood ever would. They had grown up here, they may have been born elsewhere, but they were New Yorkers through and through, each and every one of them.

"Is he a tearaway from a local pack? Should we speak to Lucian Graymark?" Alec asked, directing his question towards his mother rather than to the other members of his team.

"No," Evie answered before Maryse had the chance to. "If this was one of Luke's pack we'd know about it, Luke Garroway knows the rules of the accords and he abides by them…"

"Well…" Maryse tried to speak over Evangeline but was silenced by the dark haired shadowhunter when Evie placed both hands on the table before her and shook her head firmly.

"It's an omega. Trust me." Evie enlarged a portion of the map, Rockefeller Park, and pointed it out to her fellow shadowhunters. "I say we start there. A lone wolf in the big city, scares a couple of muggles and wants to get away from it all…there's no way he's heading to Central. This is the place."

Isabelle, who was a couple of years younger than Evangeline, stared up at the elder girl in pure admiration, not only had Evie just stood up to Izzy's mom, which Isabelle found to be truly astonishing, but what she said also made sense. Evie was a natural born leader, and Isabelle didn't doubt that she'd follow Evie Calloway to the ends of the earth if she was asked to. "I think Evie's right."

"You always say that." Alec pointed out, more matter-of-factly than accusingly.

"That's because I'm always right." Evie countered, flashing Alec a cheeky grin. "Right so Iz, you're with me and boys, you're together of course." Alec glanced towards Jace, who winked at him before looking back to Evie for further instructions. "Flank both sides and flush him into the middle?"

The boys nodded in unison, followed by Isabelle a couple of seconds afterwards and after that, the four teenagers left the table and headed to the armoury to gear up, leaving Maryse stood in a dumbfounded silence at the work station. After a moment the Lightwood matriarch closed down the 3D map and turned to watch Evie and Jace pick out a seraph blade each, Isabelle went straight for her whip and Alec retrieved his bow and quiver from its mantle. Whilst Maryse found Evangeline to be a little overconfident and more than a little testing at times, she was incredibly proud of how far she'd come as both a shadowhunter and a leader in the time since she'd left the Beijing Institute behind.

* * *

It was still early, and the sun was only just creeping through the cracks between the buildings that lined New York's usually busy streets. There were only a handful of mundanes milling about, some out for jogs first thing in the morning, before they headed into work, some just getting in from a night shift and others who didn't have anywhere else to be than in the street. When she wasn't on a mission, Evie always made a point to stop and speak to the latter, having noticed that very few people, Nephilim or mundane, took any notice of the cities' abundance of homeless and rough sleepers, whereas Evie found them to be not only fascinating, as she found most mundanes to be, but also extremely helpful on more than one occasion.

As the four young shadowhunters arrived at Rockefeller park, an aging gentleman called out to them. "Evie!" He shouted, a little too loudly for the shadowhunters liking, given that their plan of attack relied heavily on stealth and the element of surprise. "Evie Calloway!" He shouted again and Alec groaned in frustration.

"I don't even want to know how he knows your name…"

"I'll be two minutes, tops. Stay here." Evie excused herself, and ran over to the man who smiled softly up at her from his seated position on a bench at the entrance to the park. "Franklin, good morning what a pleasure."

"It's your birthday." Franklin smiled. "It's your birthday and you came all the way downtown to see me."

Evie smiled, and took Franklin's outstretched hand giving it a light squeeze before returning her hand to its previous position – a couple of inches from the hilt of her seraph blade, which was glamoured to hide it from the sight of mundanes like Franklin. "I'm actually working Frankie, I can't stay…but Wednesday we're playing chess in the park, don't think I've forgotten."

"You're a good girl Evie, kind and good." Franklin turned to look at the others, all of whom were staring at him with a mixture of irritation and curiosity, none of them had ever understood Evie's affinity and fascination with mundanes. "If you and your friends are looking for that young boy, he went into the park, headed towards the Irish monument. I hope you find him soon Evangeline, he looked cut up pretty bad."

Evie looked in the direction that Franklin had suggested, and her gaze was immediately drawn to the small trail of blood that veered off into the shrubbery, it wasn't clear whether the blood belonged to the wolf in question or a victim, but she didn't doubt that she'd find out soon enough. "Thank you Frankie…" She backed away, offering the elderly man a small wave. "…and I'll see you Wednesday!"

When she re-joined the group Alec pulled a face, "I hope you're going to wash your hands before you eat anything."

"Don't be an ass, Frankie has just told me exactly where our wolf is, so you can personally thank him on Wednesday when you join me for a chess tournament."

"I don't play chess."

"Well my dear Alexander, you better learn. Right…" Evie pointed towards the Irish monument "…that way apparently, me and Iz will take the left, Jace, Alec you're on the right."

* * *

As they rounded the left side of the Irish monument, Evie retrieved her seraph blade from its holster on her thigh, and the blade glowed with heavenly light as she held it out before her. Isabelle walked alongside her, her whip-bracelet firmly attached to her wrist, ready to be wielded should the need arise. Evie could see that the boys were rounding the other side of the concrete monument, and when she made eye contact with Alec he shrugged, there was no sign of the omega wolf.

"Maybe Frankie had a bit too much moonshine and was seeing things again." Jace suggested with a smirk, nudging Alec in the ribs as he spoke. Alec laughed, more out of courtesy and adoration for Jace than anything else.

"Franklin is nine years clean Jonathan…" Evie countered, lowering her blade slightly as she picked up a new, much finer, trail of blood. She pointed it out to Isabelle who nodded and followed a little way behind Evangeline as the pair followed the trail.

The blood trail led into the trees that lined the pathway, and eventually after some searching the two girls found the source. There, lying in the dirt, was a boy who looked to be about Evie's age, who, save for a couple of leaves he'd clearly picked from the nearest tree, was stark naked. His tan skin was grubby, and his dark hair was long, falling in strands across his face and despite the prominent scarring that went from just above his right eye all the way to his collar bone, he was incredibly handsome, in a sort of close to death kind of way.

"Go and get the boys…and bring Jace's jacket." Evie barked an order to Isabelle, who pouted out her crimson stained bottom lip.

"Do I have to bring the jacket?" She whined, swaying on the spot in a truly Isabelle like fashion as her gaze raked across the young wolfs toned physique appreciatively.

" _Now_ Iz…" Evie dropped to her knees, so that she was at a similar eye level to the boy. He glanced up towards her, his dark eyes wide and his hands trembling, he was clearly either terrified or in a state of shock. "Hey," she spoke softly, as not to startle him. "Hey, can you hear me…my names Evie, I'm here to help you."

"Get back Eve's." Alec approached quickly, making the young wolf flinch. "There's a mundy over there unconscious, in pretty bad shape…" He narrowed his eyes at the boy, sizing him up. At the sight of his naked body, Alec recoiled a little and turned his gaze to the tree above the boys head. "By the angel will you cover him up." Without looking at him again Alec removed his jacket and tossed it towards the boy, who scrambled to cover his dignity.

"Any scratches?" Evie asked, without looking up towards Alec. Instead she continued to watch the wolf carefully. Something about the entire situation seemed off to her, but she couldn't put her finger on why.

"Jace is checking it out, can't we just hand him to the clave already? Its daylight and the park will be littered with mundanes pretty soon. I don't feel like explaining a naked boy covered in blood to a bunch of Wall Street robots do you?"

Ignoring Alec, Evie continued to watch the wolf cautiously but smiled when he finally shifted his gaze to meet hers. He truly was beautiful, and the scars on his face in Evie's eyes made him even more so. "What's your name…?" She asked softly.

Something about the way she spoke to him, and the way that despite his current attire or lack thereof and the situation that he presently found himself in she did not appear to be afraid, resonated with the wolf. "Heironymus." He said, surprising even himself with the sound of his own voice. He'd been in his wolf form for so long that he hadn't been sure he even still knew how to talk, let alone what his voice sounded like. It was deeper than he remembered, more coarse sounding. "My friends call me Harry."

"Well Harry," Evie tilted her head, taking in his appearance again, mentally putting a name to the handsome face. "I'm going to need you to tell me what happened to that mundane, and where is your pack?"

"Mundane?" Harry queried, a puzzled expression flashing across his features.

Alec frowned. "You do know about the shadow world don't you wolf?" Harry shook his head, no. "You've got to be kidding me."

Evie took the momentary pause in conversation as a time to stand up, and moved to stand beside Alec. She spoke in a hushed voice, though she didn't doubt that Harry could hear her regardless. "We need to take him back to the institute, check him over make sure he's okay."

"Evie he attacked a mundane."

"We don't know that."

"Really? Tell that to the woman lying on the concrete in a pool of her own blood, open your _eyes_ Evangeline."

"I-I didn't hurt that woman," Harry scrambled to his feet, wrapping Alec's jacket around his hips to save his dignity. Alec grimaced at the thought. "There was someone, a thing, trying to hurt her. I think I scared it off."

"You see Alec!"

Before the two friends could come to blows over the situation any further, Jace appeared from the other side of the monument. He took one look at Harry and raised a brow before folding his arms across his chest and turning towards Alec and Evie, his superiors. "Izzy is tending to the mundane, superficial injuries, no scratches or bites."

Evie flashed Alec a look that said 'I told you so' without the need for her to explicitly tell him that she told him so and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll take him back to the Institute, but after that Evangeline he is your responsibility." Before he left he turned towards Harry, looking him up and down once quickly. "We do not make a habit of taking in strays, so don't outstay your welcome wolf."

"I-I wont…" Harry stammered. "But, where are we going?" Alec and Jace walked away, leaving Harry and Evie behind. She waited a few moments before taking off after them, figuring that Harry wouldn't be far behind. "Hey wait, who are you people? Is anyone going to get me a shirt? Or some pants?"

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"Another word from you Isabelle and I'll have mom send you to Idris to live with Max." Alec warned, taking Isabelle by the elbow and dragging her away, she glanced over her shoulder towards Harry and managed to wink before being whisked away by her elder brother.

"Your boyfriend doesn't like me very much."

"Don't mind Alec." Evie smiled. "He doesn't like anyone…and he's not my boyfriend." Harry stared at her blankly, his expression akin to that of a lost puppy, and Evie laughed softly. "So Heironymus hmm? That's a pretty intense name…"

"Heironymus Heathcote." He introduced himself formally. "My mom was really into painting; Heironymus Bosch was her favourite artist. I hate it, but she loved it."

"Evangeline Calloway." Evie nodded her head curtly. "My parents thought they were being clever when they named me. Evangeline…evangelical…Nephilim…" When Harry showed absolutely no signs of understanding what she was talking about Evie shook her head. "Never mind, let's get you back to the institute; we need to figure out exactly what happened here."

* * *

When they returned to the institute, Harry was taken to the infirmary where his wounds were checked over and he was given a fresh set of clothes. His statement was taken and he recounted his story more than once to both Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Eventually, after discussions with Lucian Graymark, Harry was released from the New York Institute and taken by an armed guard to the Jade Wolf where he was introduced to Luke Garroway and his pack. Isabelle called Heironymus Heathcote the best and most handsome birthday present Evie could have ever received, which Evie did not dispute. And whilst she was sad to see him go, having grown quite close to Harry in the few days' he'd been living at the Institute, Evie still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right about him, and his sudden appearance in the city.

"I think he came here just for you Eve's." Isabelle had gushed one night as she attempted to master a new cupcake recipe she'd found in an old cook book.

Evie had laughed, blissfully unaware just how right Isabelle was.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey friends! Look whose back with an update and not _that_ long after the most recent chapter. I am a changed woman. Anyways, here is Chapter 1. It's technically another prologue of sorts as we're still not into the actual show, in fact this is a couple of years prior. I just wanted to set some ground work and introduce some characters/relationships to the fic. I guess you could say it's a filler chapter, I hope you guys don't mind it too much and there are a few hints of things to come for Evie in this chapter. Please leave a review, let me know your thoughts and feelings because honestly it means the world to me and makes my day to see a review no matter how big or small. Thank you for reading if you've got this far and don't forget to check out my blog chlobenet on tumblr for lots of fun Evie edits! **


End file.
